


Rainy Evening, Sleepsong

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Fae!Ignis AU Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faerie!Ignis, Fairies, Flowers, Fluff, Gladnis, Hair Braiding, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Spells & Enchantments, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Gladio and Ignis spend some time together waiting out a rainstorm and open up to each other a little bit more.





	Rainy Evening, Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthelasttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/gifts).



> had a bit of time to get some Faenis (as he's come to be called lol) writes done! I know it's a little on the emotional side, but the comfort and fluff is worth it ; u ;
> 
> I also wanted to dedicate this to notthelasttime because they've been having a lot going on, but Fae-Ignis sends his love and his positive flower-y energy!
> 
> my mood piece for this (listen while reading if you'd like!) ["Sleepsong" by Secret Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0), just imagine Ignis singing this in faespeak to Gladio, a spell to ease him into relaxing, peaceful sleep~

Rain cascaded against the faerie house roof in a steady thrum. Ignis and Gladio had been enjoying tea together when the storm started up, and when his gracious faerie host offered to let Gladio stay with him to wait out the weather, he couldn’t say no.

Ignis had then directed him up a winding staircase from the kitchen to the loft that served as his bedroom, a small half-enclosed space surrounded by flowering vines, neatly-organized yet overcrowded bookshelves, and bottles of all shapes and sizes containing a variety of colorful liquids and objects. A gossamer canopy drifted lazily over the bed, swaying as Ignis approached to pull it aside to gesture to the bed beneath. It seemed to be made of woven flower petals, soft as silk to the touch as Gladio sank his palm into it.

“Pretty comfy,” Gladio observed as he gently poked the bed. Ignis sat down next to him with a laugh and reached for his hand, as if to pull him back to lie on the bed instead of sitting. Obliging him, Gladio let his head rest in Ignis’ lap. He began to play with Gladio’s hair, humming a tune to himself as his slender fingers worked through the soft brown tufts. When Gladio felt a gradual - but light - tugging against his head, he tried to tilt his head back but realized that Ignis was braiding something into his hair.

“Pardon me, it’s a bad habit of mine,” Ignis admitted, cheeks turning a subtle shade of tulip-pink as he confessed. “It’s simply flowers. Blossoms from a lemon tree, because I can conjure them at will… rather, it’s one that comes to mind immediately.”

Gladio hummed, a noise deep within his chest that warmed his heart as Ignis continued working blooms into his hair. “Must really be your favorite fruit after all. If only I could get a tree in the garden, we’d be set. I could bring you lemons whenever you’d like. Sealed with the Amicitia brand of love and quality, of course.”

It was Ignis’ turn to hum in agreement. “I’d love that, very much. Nothing is more powerful than blooms straight from Nature herself - I can make the most potent magic with it. What I can conjure is ‘Nature,’ to a degree - but, it would be unbecoming of me to outstep her.”

“Makes sense.” By now, Gladio closed his eyes, lulled into a relaxed state by the hypnotic sensation of Ignis’ hands carding through his hair. “...I hope Nature understands me, too. I’m just a guy trying to look out for his family. Gardening’s the only way I’ve been able to make things work. City life… it didn’t cut it for me.”

“Cities are very unforgiving places, yes.”

“...Hey, Iggy, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, my flower. Ask me anything and I shall do my best to give you an answer that will satisfy you.”

Gladio smiled, although it wasn’t an expression of happiness given the loneliness and fear that danced in the distance of his gaze. As if in response to his lingering anxiety, the rain began to pick up pace outside and a distant thunder rumbled through the sky, echoing vibrations in the ground. “Did I do the right thing, by taking Iris and leaving the city? After my dad… you know… I couldn’t stay there anymore - I tried. I couldn’t afford our house with the job I had. Moving out was the only choice.”

Although his throat threatened to close up, Gladio breathed deeply before continuing: “Sometimes I worry Iris hates me for it, because we moved away from her friends, and… well, I never really had any to begin with. I was too busy working to make sure we had a roof over our heads and food on the table. I… feel like I’ve been neglecting her. Moving here - this’s been my only real chance at starting over. Iris is the only family I have left, and I don’t want to drive her away by making her feel stuck out here.”

Ignis let a hand rest on Gladio’s cheek, thumb brushing gentle circles against his skin. The bright emerald eyes that gazed understandingly down at him made Gladio feel just marginally less upset.

“You’ve been through a lot,” the faerie hummed, voice low, a calm whisper just above the rhythm of the rain. “But I know you want what’s best, in the end. I think she understands, as well, even if she complains the work is hard. That is to say - nothing can be gained without a little work - but too much work can certainly lead down a destructive path. Always give yourself time to heal. And I think that’s what you’re doing right now. You’re healing, and making things work in the meantime.”

A brief pause, a slow breath, and then: “I’m glad that you’re here. My life as of late has just been a cycle of ‘assist in pollination, spread magic through the fields, plant seeds, ward off potential planteaters, sleep, wake,’ and repeat. But I should never say I don’t want to do so. It simply became routine rather than passion. When you came here? …You made my life much more interesting, and… I feel great pride in the work I do now. Assisting in your garden is a mutually beneficial venture, you see; you benefit because your produce is plentiful and you can earn your living that way, and it’s beneficial for me, so I can retain my magic and continue to provide for Nature in this environment; it’s not so much an endless cycle anymore. You should know - if any place is devoid of Nature it’s very painful for fae to be near it. Your work with this cottage has made it possible for me to stay here.”

“Ignis, I’m glad… really glad that we met each other when we did. I think destiny must’ve really had a hand in that. Finally, for the first time in a long time, I’ve actually… been happy to get up in the morning. I have something - someone, too,” he added with a grin, “To talk to, who understands. I really appreciate that. So… thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, flower. I know our first encounter was rather sudden, but I enjoy the evenings like these that we can spend together now, just the two of us. I know we’ve only just met, but it feels like, somehow, we’ve known each other for years.”

“I wonder. Maybe we have… I’ve always had an interest in fae. Always been a little superstitious. Throw salt over my shoulder, don’t walk under ladders, that kinda stuff. I’ve got all these books in my house but meeting you makes me wonder how much of it is true and how much of it is just interesting stories.” Gladio shrugged, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Ignis’ waist and nuzzle his head against the air-light pillow at the head of the bed.

Their chests touched, and for a moment Gladio’s eyes briefly wandered downward, catching a glimpse of light muscle in the split opening in his shirt. He said nothing, instead choosing to close his eyes and just focus on the sound of the rain on the roof and the warmth they shared. Ignis’ hands drifted away and soon a large, soft quilt draped over them both, enveloping them in a pleasant warmth. Gladio felt like he was floating, happily drifting as he laid there in the bed with Ignis holding to him as if nothing else mattered, just for a while.

“Sleep, love. I’ll wake you when the storm has passed.”

Ignis’ soft humming filled the air, coupled with a quiet singing in a language Gladio couldn’t recognize. As hard as he tried to focus, his mind just kept drifting, carried by Ignis’ hushed melody into a dream of floral fields, sunrises, and, just faintly, the scent of lemon candy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed all my installments so far for this series and if you're new to it, I hope you enjoy it just as much! Fae Iggy makes me so happy~ I know I say that a looooot lol. But it's absolutely true <3


End file.
